1. Field to Which Invention Relates
The present invention relates to a transformer with two windings coupled inductively with each other and a high voltage insulating body insulating the windings from each other.
2. The Prior Art
In the prior art transformers are used for transmitting electrical energy or signals over high potential differences. Transformers for this purpose generally comprise two inductively coupled windings, which have the largest possible distance between them and are sufficiently electrically insulated from each other.
In order to afford the necessary electrical insulation the transformer can be operated under oil or as an alternative or additional feature it can be potted with an insulating potting composition. The use of oil for insulation is to say the least inconvenient while potted transformers are expensive and time-consuming to produce. They cannot be repaired and aging of the potting composition may cause deteriation of the transformers. Both in the case of oil and also of potting composition as for example a casting resin, great care must be taken to see that no air inclusions occur, which cause a substantial impairment in the voltage resistance.